<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Will Be My Girl by myherofuckademia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056719">You Will Be My Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia'>myherofuckademia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“you have heard of mafia au sugar daddies oikawa tooru and iwaizumi hajime- but have you heard of mafia au sugar daddies bokuto kotaro and akaashi keiji. bye” - @aechaxdashi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Will Be My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “I’m going to give you one last try to tell us where Oikawa is.” Akaashi said in a low voice before he punched the man strapped to the chair one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I told you! I don’t know where he went, he’s gone!” The man shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi rubbed his knuckle and turned to Bokuto, “Do we kill him, boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto shook his head, the silver haired man responded, “Nah, he’ll talk eventually. But I would recommend getting the pliers. We might need those.” He smirked at the man in front of him. As Akaashi walked off, Bokuto got closer and kneeled close to the man tied up to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Friend. Let’s talk.” He said, he reached in with his handkerchief and wiped from fresh blood from the man’s nose, “I don’t want to have to kill you, but I need to know where Oikawa is. I know he is a very powerful man, but he owes me a lot of money and product. And I can’t let that go.” He said in an almost uncharacteristically low tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s blood froze at Bokuto’s voice, he never talked that quietly or was that gentle. He was known for being the wild child of the underground scene, loud, brash and over the top. It was almost scary how quiet he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Then talk.” Bokuto said before he pulled away with a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi climbed the stairs from the basement and saw you descending the staircase from the upstairs. You were wearing your sheer baby pink robe with a matching babydoll underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Keiji!” You yelped as you quickly descended the stairs. You wrapped his arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey pumpkin.” He said as he wrapped his arms around you. He was your favourite bodyguard, anytime you spent Bokuto’s money you wanted Akaashi to be beside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What are you and </span>
  <span>Kōtarō doing.” You asked as you held onto Akaashi and played with his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pained groan from the basement and Akaashi shielded your body away from the door leading downstairs. Akaashi simply replied, “Business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Important business?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled, “Not as important as your Animal Crossing island. I bet you grew some nice peaches.” He held onto your hand as you pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted, “I’m pretty sure Kōtarō’s business is more important than Animal Crossing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi chuckled and pulled you back into a hug, “Nothing is more important than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and pulled him back into a deep hug. You were the princess of the family, the lover of both the leader and the best bodyguard. You were a pretty princess who was decked out in pink. You were beloved and no one got in your way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom that you had separated from Bokuto and Akaashi was all frilly, sweet and soft. Sometime safer a long day you so-called boys would hang out there with you while you played Animal Crossing or Minecraft.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were their escape from their bloody lives. You were loved and worshipped as you took care of them in your own way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi kissed you on the side of the head, “Now why don’t you go back upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “But Keiji. It’s boring up there.” You pouted. You had done all your tasks in Animal Crossing, played Minecraft and even did your university homework. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and rubbed the sides of your arms, “Right now we’re really busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kōtarō is too busy for me?” Your pout only grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sighed and shook his head, “There’s someone causing trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sharp scream from downstairs and Akaashi pulled you against him to protect you from the noise. You played with a button on the front of his dress shirt as he held you until the screaming stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were used to the noises from the basement. You knew you weren’t ever allowed there, the door was often locked for a reason. When you pulled away from Akaashi you said, “Can you protect me from the monsters in my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “Are they really scary?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded earnestly, it was lonely up there. All of Bokuto’s men were in the basement at the moment, which left you without any protection. But you wanted more than just protection, you wanted your man or at least one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leaned in and kissed you on the cheek, “Okay, I’ll tell Kōtarō and bring him what he needs. You just stay right here, okay princess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and put your hands into the pockets of the robe. Akaashi gave one last look to you before he went into the garage to get the pliers out of the ‘toolbox’. You waited patiently, you walked to the large staircase and waited on the bottom step for Akaashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dipped your hand between your thighs when you were alone, you wanted to have your man so badly. It was better when you had both of them, but you’d make it up to Bokuto later. You quickly pulled your hand out as you watched Akaashi walk back in, blow you a kiss and go back to the basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the basement, the man was more bloody than before and Bokuto’s fist was bruised. He stood there looking at the man with his hands on his hips when Akaashi came up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Boss.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver haired man turned around and was handed the pair of pliers. He smiled at his lover and took them, “Thank you, Akaashi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi spoke in a low voice when he said, “I need to attend to her. She’s afraid of the monsters again.” Which meant code that you were wildly horny and wanted your men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I wish I could protect her.” Bokuto replied, “Go see her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never said your name around people they were torturing, they didn’t want word about you getting out. There would be hell to pay if someone tried to hurt you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, kissed Bokuto on the lips and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You gay or something?” The man spat. The left side of his left side would probably be beyond repair. It was bruised and bloodied, with blood dripping down to his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto chuckled, “No, just happy.” Then approached him once more with the pliers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back upstairs, Akaashi was holding your hand as you ascended the large staircase. His gaze was in front of him, but his occasionally got small glimpses of the cute outfit you wore. You knew that your boys liked you in pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially a soft pink that reflected so nicely against your skin tone. Pink looked great on anyone, but especially you. You were their soft princess, the love of their lives. They would do anything for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How scary are the monsters today?” He asked as he opened the door to your bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let go of his hand and sat on the soft pink bed. You crossed one left over another, showing that the panties you wore were crotchless, “really scary, Keiji.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I see.” he said as he shrugged off his suit jacket. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were a bit too grimey to be handling such a sweet, delicate thing, “I will be right back, I can’t fight monsters with dirty hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the en suite that was attached to your room. Inside the bathroom, there was a large tub, a shower and the softest smelling lotions and body washes. He washed his hands in the sink. He looked in the mirror. He looked tired and worn out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last couple of weeks had been difficult for everyone in the house, Oikawa stole hundreds of thousands of dollars in product from Bokuto. And Bokuto wanted it back before it got into the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It left the silver haired man feeling depressed and also angry. That was why Akaashi was very thankful to have you around because you always knew how to calm Bokuto down. You worked magic on both of them. You might not be the toughest fighter, or the best at stealing, but you had a special place in the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi dried his hands and exited the bathroom. Closing the door behind him. You were lounging on the bed, looking through your phone. But what drew Akaashi’s attention first was how naked you were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shedded all the cute pastel clothing in favour of being naked. You looked up from your phone and smiled at Akaashi, “Missed this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You know I always do.” Akaashi said as he loosened his tie, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to join last night.” He got onto the bed and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed him while he unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants. His kisses were often softer than with Bokuto, Bokuto fucked like it was going out of style. But Akaashi liked having his time with you. To feel your body against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you.” He said, “I don’t think I told you that today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, “You did, over breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Right, this day has been so long.” He sighed before he went back to kissing you. He unbuttoned his shirt and got it off without breaking the kiss. But when he came to taking off his pants he pulled away to push them off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him get naked, you looked down at his hardened cock with a hungry gaze. You had been thinking about your men all day during classes. You longed from one of them to take you from behind as you watched your lectures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Call it an addiction, but you couldn’t get enough of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Akaashi was fully nude, he climbed back on top of you and started to kiss you once more. His lips smooth and soft against yours. His hands in your hair as he rutted his hard cock against the outside of your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was the thicker of the two, there was a stretch to him fucking you. Since he started fucking you, it felt like you could barely take him. But then again you thought you couldn’t take Bokuto either. They were just so big compared to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they loved that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How do you want to do it tonight?” He asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Take me from behind.” You whined against him. Your arms were around his shoulders once more as you pushed yourself against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sounds good to me.” He smirked as he pulled away fully from you and moved you so your face facing your pretty bedroom door on your hands and knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You arched your back as he got behind you and felt up your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’ve been a bad girl today haven’t you? Worrying the two of us, and you were just horny the entire time.” He smirked as he brushed his cock against your opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned and clutched your soft comforter. Even though your bedroom oozed innocence, you had a vixen streak to you. You loved having your men’s hands on you. You loved when they cornered you, gave you attention and fucked you until you screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I have been Keiji.” you moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a slap on your ass and smirked further, “it’s okay, I’m here. I know you just wanted our attention, it must be so hard for you to not see us as much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded against the comforter and said in a small voice, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well don’t worry, I’m here.” He leaned forward and kissed your shoulder. Then slowly slid his cock inside of you. You moaned and clutched onto the comforter tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Keiji!” You moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Aw does someone like when I fuck their princess parts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed and buried your face into the bed. You felt Akaashi rock his hips slowly as he started to fuck you. You rubbed your face against the soft material and moaned into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You feel so tight around me, princess. Your princess parts are so tight around me. Fuck, I love you.” He moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clawed at the comforter as he started to move his hips faster,  “Keiji.” You moaned. He knew how to take you apart with such ease, you were just putty in his hands as he fucked himself into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men took such good care of you, you were their precious princess. They sometimes babied you but you accepted it. Other times they were overbearing but you knew they just wanted to protect you from whatever evils lurking around every corner. They were high profile men so they wouldn’t let their princess get kidnapped or hurt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Does it feel good?” He said as he smacked your ass. You moaned at the sharp feeling against your flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe you got yourself into too much, maybe you should’ve just played animal crossing and waited for them to take you to bed for the night. But now you had Akaashi buried inside of you, rocking heavily against you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned and arched your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can you say you love me too, princess?” He asked as he leaned over your body to thrust deeper inside of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you too.” You yelped at the feeling of his hand smacking across your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed your ear and rutted against you as he took you from behind. Your pussy was like a vice around his cock and it made him throb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you.” He said again, “You’re my beautiful princess. Our beautiful princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned against the covers once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door to the room opened, revealing Bokuto. His suit was stained slightly red around the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kōtarō!” You yelped as you felt Akaashi slap your ass once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grinned, “seems like you two are having fun without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi lowered his head, “Sorry boss.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto rolled his eyes, “I’m not your boss when we’re alone, Akaashi. And it’s okay.” he smiled, “You’re taking care of our girl, you know she’s a handful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smirked, “She is a princess after all, want to join us? Take her mouth or her pussy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver haired man shook his head, “Nah, I’m okay. I’ll watch. But I call dibs when you’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned against the bed. Bokuto came over and lifted your head to meet his gaze, he leaned in and gave you a kiss on the lips, the kiss was hot and heavy as his tongue swiped across your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Don’t wear her out too much, Keiji.” Bokuto said as he walked over, still dressed in his silver suit. And sat down on the soft pink gamer chair you had by your desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I wanna have a taste after?” Akaashi asked, they sounded like you weren’t even in the room. That you were just a piece of meat that they passed around to have a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well I do need to take a shower at some point.” Bokuto said as he loosened his tie, “And she does have the bigger tub.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned, Akaashi’s cock twitched inside of you. You buried your face into the comforter once more, pleasure took you over as he thrusted harder into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto leaned a little forward, his elbows on his knees as he looked at you naked, sweaty body under his most prized bodyguard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “She’s a keeper, eh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah.” Akaashi replied, his voice slightly strained from pleasure.  The dark haired man continued to fuck you, his thrusts heavy and fast, he was nearing his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were putty against him, weakly clawing at the soft pink comforter. You gave off such an aura of innocence, but the two of them knew better. They knew how much of a minx you could be. How much of a whore you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Beautiful, just beautiful.” Bokuto chuckled as he reclined in the seat. His cock hard in his pants. His number two in command and his little princess, going at it. He could see the quiver in your thighs as you tried to keep yourself up on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You were right, when we first found her. She is perfect for us. We needed someone who could handle us both.” Akaashi said as he reached out and grasped your jaw, he titled your head to the side to look at Bokuto, “C’mon princess, look at the boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto just grinned, his smile almost predatory. They were both some of the most dangerous men in the country, and here they were sitting in your pretty pink room, Akaashi fucking you into the mattress and Bokuto looking on with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Say hi to him.” Akaashi said in your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hi, Kōtarō.” You said in a small voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s grin only further, “Hey princess, you like getting fucked by Akaashi?” He leaned forward again, moving the chair closer to the bed. He went in and kissed you on the lips once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded against the kiss and let Akaashi thrust deeper into you, you felt his cock twitch inside of you. You were both getting close to your orgasms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Good girl.” He smiled, “And then when he’s done, we’ll take a bath together. I’ll even get the nice soap out for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded against the kiss, and then gasped against his lips as Akaashi’s cock poked against the cervix. He was as deep as it got and his pace wasn’t slowing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Akaashi.” Bokuto said as he broke the kiss with you, “Don’t ruin her just yet. I need my turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Of course.” He replied as he slowed down a little bit, but he was still closer to his orgasm than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi kept up his pace, his face buried in your neck as he thrusted heavily into you. His pace was slower, but they were still filled with force. He licked a stripe up your sweaty skin and groaned against you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m close, princess.” He said, “So close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Cum inside of me.” You whimpered in response, your lips still close to Bokuto’s, “Please Keiji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that you were clawing at the sheets, moaning into Bokuto’s kisses and finding your own orgasm in the heavy thrusts of Akaashi. You reached up with one hand and gripped onto Bokuto’s hair as you came. You moaned loudly against his mouth as your pussy became tight around Akaashi’s cock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Good princess.” Bokuto said against your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Such a good girl.” The dark haired man added as he slapped your ass one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto ran his fingers through your hair and pushed it out of your eyes and face. You were so warm and sweaty as pleasure washed over you like a wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi rubbed your sore ass and kissed at your neck as he continued his thrusts. They were heavy and fast and it wasn’t long before he was finishing off inside of you. A couple of more thrusts and he painted your inside white with his cum. He came with a groan and a tight grip on your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished and pulled out, your face was met once more with the bed. It felt so comfortable against your warm cheek. When one pair of hands left your body, another met your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess.” Said a sing-song voice of Bokuto. He smoothed his hands up your sides, capturing every curve under his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These men gave you everything you ever wanted. They clothed you, took care of you and fiercely protected you. You lived in their massive home with all your beautiful and pink belongings. You were in love with criminals, but there was so much more to it. They weren’t bad guys in a movie or evil, they just did what they had to. They needed to survive and if they could do it in luxury then that wasn’t a crime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kōtarō.” You moaned. You looked over your shoulder to see Bokuto looming over you, his hands on your body. Akaashi was leaning back on the bed, his soft cock pressed up against his thigh. The steady rise and fall of his chest and eyes glazed over in post orgamsic bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I think it’s my turn now.” He chuckled as he captured your ear in his mouth and playfully bit on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned and arched your back. You were then turned onto your back, lying there under Bokuto. He made out with you, his lips captured yours. His tongue glazed across your bottom lip until you opened your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kōtarō.” You moaned in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took you by the hips and rubbed your wet pussy against the front of his slacks. Your juices stuck to the silver fabric. You continued to kiss as Akaashi looked on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bokuto was done, he pulled away and looked down at you, “Dirty girl.” He purred, “I bet you need to get cleaned up.” And pushed the front of his pants against your aching pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned and wrapped your arms around him. He picked you up off the bed with ease, the flex of his arms under his dress shirt turned you on. He carefully brought you into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat you on the edge of the tub and Akaashi entered. The dark haired man sat beside you and rubbed your shoulder and leaned in to kiss you while the silver haired man got undressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love both of you.” You said, coming to your senses from your orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We know. And we love you.” Akaashi replied as he went for another kiss. His hand snaked between your legs, capturing some of your wetness. When he pulled his hand away he licked up his fingers, enjoying your taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bokuto was fully undressed, he kicked his clothes to the side to be dealt with later. He turned on the tub and put his attention towards you. He sauntered over and sat on the other side of you on the large edge of the tub. He pulled an arm around you and gave you a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked over to Akaashi and gave him a kiss too, you sandwiched in between the two men. You gulped at the sight of the two of them kissing, it never failed to rouse you. Even if they were two men in a committed relationship with you. But you know Bokuto liked when you kissed Akaashi and Akaashi liked it when you kissed Bokuto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bokuto pulled away he looked at the other man and said, “I will take such good care of her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you mind if I watch?” Akaashi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I mean you were cool with me watching earlier, so why not? What do you say princess? Do you want Akaashi to watch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wrapped your arms around Akaashi and kissed him on the lips, “Of course.” And smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi pulled you in for another kiss and replied, “Then I’ll stay.” He let go of you and watched you enter the tub with Bokuto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s lips were on you as he leaned forward and turned off the water. When he parted the kiss, he handed you the expensive bar of soap. You started to scrub his chest, admiring the scars that marred the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you scrubbed him clean of the dirt from the day, you slowly sat yourself onto his hard cock. You moaned at the feeling of being full once more. You continued to scrub across Bokuto’s arms and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s hands rested on your hips as he slowly started to fuck into you. Your pussy was tight around his cock despite being fucked on minutes earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’ve had such a long day sweetheart, all these bad guys want to hurt us and take our money.” The silver hair man’s face was pressed against your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I know, honey.” You said, “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked across your nipples and groaned. Oh how he missed you all day, he missed your beautiful face, your stunning smile, even the pretty pink room you stayed in all day. He wanted to protect you and love you with all of his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were both his and Akaashi’s. He never forgot that, even when he did bad things he always came home to the both of you. You were meant to be protected at all costs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you.” He said as he looked up at you with his owlish eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Akaashi and said, “I love you as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leaned over and kissed Bokuto on the lips, “I love you too. Both of you, now stop getting all sentimental, I think she wants another orgasm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Keiji! You make me sound like a pervert.” You yelped, as if you didn’t have one of your boyfriends’ massive cock inside of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leaned over and kissed you on the lips, “Don’t worry, princess. You’re still innocent as always in my eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grabbed your attention by clutching onto your hips. He drove his cock deep inside you, causing you to hold onto his shoulder and moan loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How are you still so tight?” He asked as he thrusted up into you again. You dug your nails into his shoulder and moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “She’s a modern miracle.” Akaashi chuckled as he watched Bokuto fuck into you and you hold on for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whereas Akaashi slowly built up his pace, Bokuto went fast right away. He fucked into you with such vigor and energy that it always left you breathless. You didn’t know where he got this energy from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kōtarō!” You yelped as he started to jackhammer into you. His pace was rough and fast. He wrapped his strong arms around and kept you facing him. His large golden eyes bore into yours as he kept up his pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Fuck your tight, you’re great for stress relief.” He groaned, “I could fuck you all day long if I could. Have you hanging off my damn cock while I conduct business. Wouldn’t you like that, princess. Everyone will know how dirty you actually are.” His grin was feral as he continued his rough treatment of your pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned into his shoulder, your manicured nails dug into his shoulders as he continued to thrust up into you. It wasn’t long before you were edging your second orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto clued in that you were getting close, he gripped even tighter on your hips and whispered in your ear, “Cum for me, princess. Make my cock sopping wet you little slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned and threw your head back, he kept fucking up into you. His pace unrelenting as he felt the vice around his cock. You were so tight around him as you edged closer to your orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Cum for him, princess.” Akaashi said from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over and whimpered as you got closer. But your attention was drawn back to Bokuto who pulled you in for a searing kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned loudly as you came around his cock. Your head through back, sweat from the movements and the heat of the tub dotted your forehead. You back arched, your nails dug into the meat of his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when you started to come down from your high, you felt deflated. Like a balloon that had lost all its air. You were down for the count and Bokuto continued to fuck into you, trying to get to his own climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Stay with my princess, I’m almost there.” He groaned as he fucked your tried out body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting fucked by both your boyfriends was a feat you were sure many couldn’t do. But somehow you did it with grace and style. It wasn’t like the sex was bad or anything, you just got wore out from their movements. Their passionate love for you was felt with every thrust. Every movement of their hips, fingers, and tongues. Their worship of your curves and body, even after a long day at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were priceless to them. You were their strength and weakness. You broke them down to be the most vulnerable but also built them back up to the men they were meant to be. There was no Bokuto and Akaashi without you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Akaashi’s careful hands on your back as he rubbed your shoulders while Bokuto continued to fuck into you. You moaned into their touches. You bent your back a little and grasped onto the silver haired man once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Don’t break her.” Akaashi said to his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m trying not to, but I’m so damn close.” Bokuto groaned as he gave an especially hard thrust into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You yelped at the sensation. Your body jolted but was soothed by the careful hands of your raven haired lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I said don’t break her.” Akaashi warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Boys.’ You grumbled against Bokuto’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sorry.” They both said, their movements never ceasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few more heavy thrusts. Bokuto came inside of you, leaving you fucked out against his chest. His strong arms wrapped around you and held you close. He kissed the top of your head and moved you slowly off his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You still sat in his lap, but you were limp and tired. Bokuto’s strong hand rubbed your back and you laid against him. He kissed the top of your head and then the side of your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi entered the large tub and kissed you from behind. You felt safe in their arms. The dark haired man let all the water out, which caused you to shiver but you were protected by Bokuto’s always present strong body heat.  Akaashi replaced the water and the two started to clean you and practice after care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you want a snack?” Bokuto asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, “I want to be held.” You felt a bit floaty from the second orgasm. But the two were there to bring you back down gently. Their hands wandered your body in a non-sexual way, just in an attempt to clean you up of the sweat and cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They covered your face and neck with kisses. Each was a whisper from the rough kisses they gave you earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you.” You said in a soft tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And we love you, princess.” Bokuto replied as he continued to wash you, “We both love you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the life anyone expected for you, but you were here and you were happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr: @nothingbuthaikyuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>